criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Other Facility
The Other Facility is the twenty-second case in Starlight Shores and the seventh one situated in the La Mirada district. Plot After diving into the mysterious other facility, Linda and the player decided to search through their surroundings, only to find the body of former-secretary/protester Lily Kelly electrocuted via electric chair. Malcolm confirmed that Lily died due to electrocution, and that the killer gambles due to a poker chip being found in her hand. During chapter 1, Lucy Davidson (head of Omega Labs), Ashton Ranger (engineer working for Omega Labs) and Lawrence Osborne (wealthy aristocrat) were interrogated about Lily's murder. While Linda was going over the facts of the case, she found a secret door leading to a warehouse. In the second chapter, the player suspected two more people: Victoria Hopper (snobby novelist) and William Westerfield (factory owner and possible future Deputy Mayor). It was also revealed that Ashton kidnapped Lily on someone's orders. At the end of the chapter, the glass window in the warehouse cracked and flooded the warehouse. At the end of the third chapter, the team arrested Lawrence Osborne for Lily's murder. Initially denying involvement, Lawrence finally admitted to the crime after being faced with the immense amount of evidence. Lawrence admitted he was the true head behind Omega Labs, secretly creating the empire of Omega Labs using Lucy as the public face. He then manipulated people into joining the organisation to further his own goals, even manipulating his own son to kill Martin Bird and take the blame so they wouldn't investigate the Masked Man. He also explained that somehow Lily had discovered the truth and he decided to kill her, ordering Ashton to kidnap her so he could electrocute her and give her a painful death. When asked what his goals were, he laughed and explained that will soon find out. Alexander sentenced him to life in jail with no chance of parole for the brutal murder of Lily Kelly. In the AI, Andrew Ramone revealed that William had won the election and was now the deputy mayor of Starlight Shores. When Andrew went to congratulate William he was panicked, saying that he'd lost his inaugural speech and had last seen it in the warehouse. After retrieving it, Roy Ketcher welcomed William into city hall and he became deputy mayor. It was also discovered that Omega Labs had been building a bomb with the help of Ashton, Lucy, Edgar Orlando, and Lawrence revealing that was the big hidden secret. Going back to confront Lawrence, he confirmed his goals were to see La Mirada on fire to return it to how it used to be when the Osbornes were in control of that land. Racing to stop the bomb from being shipped away, the arrived too late. It was revealed Lucy had already given the bomb away to the Masked Man to detonate. Judge Alexander sentenced Ashton and Lucy to life in prison as well. At the end of the case, the SSPD were panicked. Alice informed them that the bomb is most likely hidden in the Parade somewhere which was occurring that night. Linda and the player raced to the parade to stop the Masked Man and the bomb from detonating. Summary Victim *'Lily Kelly' (killed with an electric chair) Murder Weapon *'Electric Chair' Killer *'Lawrence Osborne' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect gambles. *The suspect eats sushi. Suspects Appearance *The suspect wears a tie. *The suspect has a burn. Suspects Profile *The suspect gambles. *The suspect eats sushi. Suspects Appearance *The suspect has dark hair. *The suspect has a burn. Suspects Profile *The suspect gambles. *The suspect eats sushi. Suspects Appearance *The suspect has dark hair. *The suspect wears a tie. *The suspect has a burn. Suspects Profile *The suspect eats sushi. Suspects Appearance *The suspect wears a tie *The suspect has a burn. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats sushi. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears a tie. *The suspect has a burn. Killer's Profile *The killer gambles. *The killer eats sushi. *The killer has a burn. *The killer wears a tie. *The killer has a burn. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Laboratory (Clues: Victim's Body, Hairpin, Syringe, Faded Circuit Board) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Prerequisite: Laboratory investigated; Attribute: The killer gambles) *Examine Hairpin (Prerequisite: Laboratory investigated; Result: DNA Sample) *Examine DNA Sample (Prerequisite: Hairpin examined; New Suspect: Lucy Davidson) *Speak to Lucy about the murder (Prerequisite: DNA examined) *Analyse Burned Rope (06:00:00; Prerequisite: Laboratory investigated; Attribute: The killer eats sushi) *Examine Faded Circuit Board (Prerequisite: Laboratory examined; New Suspect: Ashton Ranger) *Speak to Ashton about the murder (Prerequisite: Faded Circuit Board examined; New Crime Scene: Conference Room) *Investigate Conference Room (Prerequisite: Ashton interrogated; Clue: Bar Globe) *Examine Bar Globe (Prerequisite: Conference Room investigated; Result: Silver Accessory) *Examine Silver Accessory (Prerequisite: Bar Globe examined; New Suspect: Lawrence Osborne) *Question Lawrence about why he was at the research facility (Prerequisite: Silver Accessory examined) *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Warehouse (Clues: Locked Box Padlock, Golden Pieces) *Examine Padlock (Prerequisite: Warehouse investigated; Result: Box) *Examine Box (Prerequisite: Padlock examined; Result: Feather Hat) *Analyse Feather Hat (02:00:00; Prerequisite: Box examined; New Suspect: Victoria Hopper) *Ask Victoria why her hat was in the warehouse (Prerequisite: Feather Hat analysed) *Examine Golden Pieces (Prerequisite: Warehouse investigated; Result: Pocket Watch) *Examine Pocket Watch (Prerequisite: Golden Pieces examined; New Suspect: William Westerfield) *Speak to William about the murder (Prerequisite: Pocket Watch examined) *Investigate Fish Tank (Clues: Bottle Label, Syringe, Crate) *Examine Faded Label (Prerequisite: Fish Tank investigated; Result: Chloroform Bottle) *Examine Chloroform Bottle (Prerequisite: Faded Label examined; Result: Fingerprints) *Analyse Fingerprints (Prerequisite: Chloroform Bottle examined; Result: Ashton's Fingerprints) *Arrest Ashton for the kidnapping of Lily (Prerequisite: Fingerprints analysed) *Examine Syringe (Prerequisite: Fish Tank investigated; Result: Cream Substance) *Analyse Cream Substance (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a burn) *Examine Crate (Prerequisite: Fish Tank investigated; Result: Pills Bottle Code) *Examine Bar Code (Prerequisite: Crate investigated) *Question Lucy about why she has Lily's medication (Prerequisite: Bar Code examined) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Flooded Machine (Clues: Victim's Bag, Faded Paper, Fragments) *Examine Victim's Bag (Prerequisite: Flooded Machine investigated; Result: Card) *Ask Lawrence why his card was in the victim's bag (Prerequisite: Victim's Bag examined) *Examine Faded Paper (Prerequisite: Flooded Machine investigated; Result: Novel Concept) *Speak to Victoria about her novel about Omega Labs (Prerequisite: Faded Paper examined) *Examine Fragments (Prerequisite: Flooded Machine investigated; Result: Bust) *Ask William why Lily smashed his bust (Prerequisite: Fragments examined) *Investigate Electric Chair (Clues: Control Panel, Satchel) *Examine Control Panel (Prerequisite: Electric Chair investigated; Result: Threads) *Analyse Threads (10:00:00; Prerequisite: Control Panel examined; Attribute: The killer wears a tie) *Examine Satchel (Prerequisite: Electric Chair investigated; Result: Burn Cream Tub) *Analyse Burn Cream Tub (10:00:00; Prerequisite: Satchel examined; Attribute: The killer has dark hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Party is Over (7/8)! (no stars) The Party is Over (7/8) *Congratulate William on becoming deputy mayor (Prerequisite: AI started) *Investigate Flooded Machine (Clue: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase (Prerequisite: Flooded Machine investigated; Result: Inaugural Speech) *Analyse Inaugural Speech (05:00:00; Prerequisite: Briefcase examined) *Welcome William as the deputy mayor (Prerequisite: Inaugural Speech analysed) *Investigate Conference Room (Prerequisite: AI started; Clue: Diary) *Examine Diary (Prerequisite: Conference Room investigated; Result: Schematics) *Analyse Schematics (05:00:00; Prerequisite: Diary examined) *Investigate Laboratory (Prerequisite: Schematics analysed; Clue: Lucy Davidson) *Arrest Lucy for assisting in the bombs creation (Prerequisite: Laboratory investigated) *Solve a new crime! (one star) Navigation Category:La Mirada Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Starlight Shores